theblackmanefandomcom-20200215-history
Idemity
Idemity is the belief of only one ultimate essense existing. It believes the conciousness of ourselves are fragments of the soul, which move to and away from bodies during respectively birth and death, independent of time, place and reality. Thus Idemies believe in the concept of alternative realities. They claim that every possible existence or outcome has been played out, meaning everything you can think of has occured. This also means people are essentially the same, with the exception of in flesh and bone. According to Idemity people already have, am or will become every other existing living thing in the universe. This is because the fragment of the soul will move to an alternative reality at an unknown time period at the moment of death, although it doesn't have to skip between realities. It is higly likely though, as there are an infinite amount of time periods, realities and locations. So Idemity basically claims that there's an infinite amount of matter, people, time and realities and thus there exists perfect worlds, horrible worlds and decent worlds, in which unknown races may exist and other laws of nature may apply. Idemies do not try to comprehend the possible alternative races and worlds. They simply consider everything a possibility and use it as a sort of code in their lives. "Possibilities are only limited by the imagination of the individual" ''- '''The first teneth of the Idemies holy book.' Origin and criticism Idemity is one of the most marginalized religions in Cortus. It was developed and evolved as a result of growing human intelligence. It also contradicted the thoughts of individuality and humanism, which made it a ridiculously unpopular religion during its beginning. Relevance and the holy book Idemity is more than just a worldview. For cities and civilizations primarily supporting the ideas of Idemity, certain ethical believes are far different from that of common people. Idemists consider all life equal and believe they origin from the same ultimate soul. Thus killing anything rom a mouse to an ant is equally as morally wrong as murdering a humanoid. It is not fully considered murder, but more the disruption of organic processes. Life is basically not sacred, but a fragment of the eternal world, which should not be disturbed. Those known as active idemists regurarly support the concept of undead beings. According to them, life can be substracted from alternative realities and put into an "empty" vessel. Idemists mostly live after their holy book, which ponders about all supernatural occurences, which has happened throughout history. It also includes ethics, morals and the concept of Idemy to educate newcomers, as Idemy is both a religion, a guideline, a worldview and a lifestyle. The holy book is especially known for the following page: ''"For centuries life and death have occured without explanation. In the blink of an eye, a personality, a soul, an essence, is forever lost in dakness and nothingness. This is untrue. The filler of the vessel simply undergoes a transition to the next vessel, and then reanimates as a newborn. ''